More Than Just A Dance
by Witherwings4
Summary: “No Pam. It wasn’t just a dance. It was more than a dance. Your more than just a girl.”  Jim dares Pam to take ballroom dancing lessons. When they both undertake the class together will it turn into more than just that? JimPam
1. Ads to a Dance

"**No Pam. It wasn't just a dance. It was more than a dance. Your more than just a girl." Jim dares Pam to take ballroom dancing lessons. When they both undertake the class together will it turn into more than just that? JimPam**

* * *

Pam trudged into the office, situated her light pink coat on the coat rack, and plopped herself lazily into her rolling chair. The office was quiet, except for the sounds of ruffling papers and fingers on keyboards. She flipped through todays mail. Ads, a few more ads, a couple bills, and a letter for Michael.

_Thunk._

Pam looked up from the mail and peered over the front desk to see Jim face down on his desk, dead from boredom.

"Hey." She crumpled up a yellow Post-It note. "Ji-im." She chanted and tossed the Post-It at him. It hit him on the shoulder. He twitched and looked up at her pleadingly. Pam motioned with her head for him to come over. Jim got up, deliberately being slow, and wandered to reception where he leaned in to talk to Pam.

"I found this ad in the mail. It's for Sparky's dog washing service." Pam said struggling to keep a straight face. "And look. It has a picture of Sparky himself er-itself."

"Sparky? Oh man. That has got to be the most ugly dog I have _ever_ seen."

"I know." Pam managed to spit out between a fit of giggles.

They were both cracking up now. Pam lay her head down on the desk and stared smiling up at Jim. Their eyes make contact and then quickly adverted.

"And lookie here. Coupons for ten dollars off three extra large five topping pizzas, two orders of sweet and spicy chicken wings and a salad." Jim mimed his best T.V. announcer voice. "Who would eat that much?"

"But wait there's more!" Tears were in Pam's eyes now from laughing so hard. "A discount flier for ballroom dancing lessons at Peggy Beachune's Ballroom Studio. Including the Waltz, Tango, Salsa, Cha-cha, Fox-trot, Rumba, and many, many more!" She rolled her 'r' when she said _Rumba_.

"I dare you," Jim said, emphasis on the dare, "to take ballroom dancing lessons at Peggy Beachune's."

"You what?"

"I dare you to take ballroom dance class."

"Well, I guess I can't turn down a dare. But you have to be my partner. If I'm going to look like a fool you're going to look like a fool with me," Pam answered defiantly.

"Oh really. And you think that just because you say that I'm going to take with you I'm just gonna hop on the train and do it." There was a joking tone in Jim's voice

"Yes actually I do." Pam pouted sounding like a three year old.

"Fine."

"Fine"

Jim beamed down at Pam and her eyes lit up with the familiar twinkle he loved. He stood up straight and sauntered back over to his desk. He scribbled something on a yellow notepad and held it up for Pam to see.

"Psst." She looked up from her typing and considered the sign. It read:_ I'll pick you up at 5:30. _ Pam nodded, winked, and went back to her work. All she could think about for the rest of the afternoon was what she would wear and what Jim really had in store for her this evening.

* * *

**I know short, but I really wanted to make the next part a different chapter. Thanks to my sister, Moony44, for her input. Thank you!**


	2. 5:21

Pam sat nervously wringing her hands at the kitchen table in her small apartment watching the minutes tick by slowly until 5:30.

_5:07_

She had been ready for 45 minutes now, anxiously and eagerly awaiting the time the sacred clock would bless her with the reading of 5:30. She was wearing a flirty pink V-neck cotton blouse with a white camisole underneath and a navy slightly-above-knee length skirt that waved and fluttered when she walked. Her hair was down, how Jim liked it, her bangs pinned to the side with a small, flat clip. She wasn't sure what to do about ballroom shoes, if that was what they were really doing, so she slipped on her everyday work heels.

_5:13_

_Argh. Stupid clock. Why does it have to be so darn slow._

* * *

_5:07_

Jim stared at the clock pleading for the moment when another minute would pass and he would be that much closer to seeing Pam. He wore a nice blue button-up collar shirt, not one he would where to work, and nice pants. Jim was quite unsure about what shoes were right or wrong for ballroom dancing so he just wore his everyday work shoes.

_5:13_

He knew he would be early but, _what the heck, there could be traffic, _he thought hoping he wouldn't be to early and come off as over-eager. He snatched up his keys, grabbed his coat and headed out of his apartment, locking the door on the way out, when he almost forgot something. He swiftly jogged back down the hall, unlocked the door and saw them lying on his kitchen table.

He grasped them in his hand tightly and walked as fast as he could out to his car.

* * *

_Whoosh._

Pam rushed hopefully to the window, hearing the sound of a car pass by, and jumped up happily when she saw a car that looked exactly like Jim's car parallel parking in the street in front of her apartment building. _Finally! _she thought optimistically.

An old white-haired lady stepped out of the car with a paper bag in one hand and a stack of papers in the other. Pam looked away disappointed and glared angrily at the darned clock.

_5:21_

Pam's heart did another backflip when she heard the sound of tires on the pavement below her and the oh-to-familiar annoying _BUZZ_ of the buzzer indicating that she had to open the garage door for someone coming to see her. She looked out the window and saw Jim's head and hand sticking out the window of his car.

"Jim." She sighed to quietly to herself even though she was screaming inside. She skipped over to her front door and pressed the buzzer to open the garage.

* * *

_Click. Clock. Click. Clock._

The sound of the car's turn signal reminded Jim of the clock in his apartment that tormented him whenever he was excited about something. He was at a signal about 2 minutes away from Pam's apartment and it felt like the longest signal ever in history. The were no cars behind him and there was just one car next to him. Why was it that when you were in a hurry the signal's always longer, but when you don't really care you were at the light for 3 seconds?

_5:19_

Jim was staring at the clock willing it to prevent him from being too late or too early. He was like a little boy at Christmas. He was so excited he almost missed the light turn from red to green.

He pulled up to Pam's apartment's garage entrance and unrolled his window. Yet another slow thing in life. _Room number...room number...Aha! _He had written it down on a scrap of paper along with her address. _Room number B4. Her last name initial and her favorite number. _Jim punched in the room number and pressed the florescent green glowing button. After a few seconds a loud buzzing echoed from the garage and the gate slid open shaking and making a racket.

Jim was walking down the hall of her floor after riding the slow elevator up 2 floors from the lobby, she was on the highest floor.. "B4...B4..." He stopped directly at her door at the end of the hall. It was a long hall, he thought, especially when you were so anxious.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Jim held his breath.

* * *

Pam walked bravely to the door and inhaled deeply and let mostly some of her nerves out in the exhale. _1,2,3. _She turned the handle and opened the door. 

"Hi. How-how are you?" Pam looked fixedly up at Jim and how handsome he looked tonight out of the white glaring lights of the office. He stepped inside in his 'cool-stepping-inside way' that Pam noticed whenever he came into the office. She gently shut the door.

Jim gaped at Pam and rubbed his chin (clean shaven for the occasion) in amazement to prevent his jaw from dropping open. She looked beautiful out of the harsh white lights that were in the office. And her hair was exactly how he liked it: down. Although he rarely saw her wear it that way in the office, he was accustomed to seeing her wear it down in his frequent visits to Lalaland during work.

"Wow. You look-," he sighed, "you look amazing."

"Well, thanks." Pam answered, just as awed at how Jim looked as he was with her. "Your not too shabby yerself there Halpert. You clean up quite nice for a dork."

They both laughed nervously.

"Um...shall we get going then?" Jim proceeded a little awkwardly trying to get a conversation started so maybe it would put them a little more at ease. For some reason they were both feeling a little bit uncomfortable. Maybe it was because Pam was blushing so much she felt like a bright red balloon or because Jim kept glancing at Pam pretending that he was looking anywhere but her.

"Oh. Ya. Sure. Sorry." Pam mumbled.

"After you." Jim smiled and held the door open for Pam, an arm stretched out welcoming another to hold.

Pam grinned. "Spoken like a true gentleman." She was hesitant at first but accepted Jim's gesture and took held of his warm comforting arm. She instantly fell in stride with Jim and the air around them felt less awkward and more relaxed, more affectionate. They walked down the hall arm-in-arm and into the elevator together. They both reached out to press the button labeled 'L' for lobby and brushed hands.

Pam cleared her throat softly. "So, Jim, are we really going ballroom dancing?"

Jim gave Pam a teasing smile. "Ya. What did you think? I was joking?"

* * *

**I tried to make this chapter longer and I think it worked. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter with all the back and forth moments where Pam and Jim weren't together. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer:I unfortunately own nothing of The Office.  
**


	3. Violets For Someone Special

"No really. Are you serious?" Pam had been pestering Jim all the way down to the parking lot floor inside the elevator.

"C'mon Pam. You know me. I am telling the honest to God truth. There aren't any tricks up my sleeve." Jim was enjoying his playful torture with Pam and he had a feeling she did too. He watched her curly hair bounce as she talked animatedly and smiled up at him.

"Yet," Pam mumbled with a grin peeling across her small-boned face.

"What was that? Did I just hear what I think heard? 'I don't have any tricks up my sleeve'...'Yet.' Well if that's how you want to play-" Jim rolled up his sleeves as they were walking through the underground garage and grabbed Pam from behind, lifting her up slightly off the ground so just the tips of her toes could touch the ground. She screamed at first and grasped tightly to Jim's wrist, but relaxed and laughed along with Jim after a moment. She watched the twinkle in his eyes shine brightly, even though the garage was dank and dim.

Pam wasn't heavy. She was quite petite and Jim was glad Pam was glad about this because if she wasn't so light then he wouldn't be able to do was he was about to do.

"Jim! Stop it!" These words were coming out of Pam's mouth but they both new they didn't mean anything. Jim spun her around and around so that her toes left the ground entirely. He raised Pam up completely and was now holding her 'over-the-threshhold-newly-wed' style with his left arm clutching around her arms and back and his right arm keeping a firm grip on her bent knees. She was still laughing. Jim chuckled lightly and Pam leaned her head back gently and kicked her feet a little. She took notice of how Jim held her--closely, passionately, eagerly, and lovingly.

Pam fit perfectly in his arms. It was meant-to-be. Pam liked how much fun she could have with Jim. She was always free to be herself no matter how awkward the time. Even though this situation was far from being awkward.

They made there way to Jim's car. Pam still in his arms and Pam still staring fixedly up at Jim's dancing eyes that had the distinct twinkle only some people could have . Pam shut her eyes and leaned her head into Jim's chest. She smelled the 'Jim' scent and took it all in. It was a mixture of fresh linen, right-out-of-the-laundry smell, not to much cologne, and a little of the male-must smell. It was distinct though. She made a mental note of his scent.

Jim smiled and his eyes drew up toward the ceiling. He would give anything just now to press pause on life and stay right in the moment with Pam laughing in his arms.

"LAST STOP! CALLING ALL PASSENGERS! I REPEAT! LAST STOP!" Jim made his best conductor's voice and the sound lingered as it echoed through the parking structure. More laughs from Pam. Her spirits were soaring high above her. She opened her eyes and they looked around until they stopped when they met Jim's. There was that twinkle again. The one that made her want to be close to him. The one that told her things that she knew words would never be able to explain.

They stopped on the passenger side of the car and Jim gently let Pam down from his arms. He let his hand slide down her slender back and down to her hips. Pam felt Jim's strong hands on her hips and his strong gaze on her eyes that were presently cast down.

Pam glanced up at him and she watched with disappointment the twinkle glimmer then slowly but reluctantly fade away. He reached around her to open the car door for her and skimmed his hand across her middle in the on the way. Jim had one hand placed on her shoulder and one behind her back on the car door handle.

_Clunk._

Jim held the car door open for Pam and she climbed in and made a hopeful smile at Jim. He nodded his head to the side and gave her a small wink. A wave of relief flooded over Pam just to know that they were okay.

Jim walked around thoughtfully to the other side of the car, opened the door, and slid in to find Pam, eye's gleaming with happiness. She had found her little surprise that he had almost left on the kitchen table before he left to pick her up.

"Violets. My favorite." Pam's lips curved up into a smile. "You really shouldn't have."

"Oh. Nah. It wasn't a big deal." In truth he had gone to three floral shops to find a bouquet of violets because none of them seemed good enough for Pam. Jim reached over and plucked one from the bunch and fixed it behind Pam's ear.

"There," He said with a corny grin. "Shall we be be off now?"

"Indeed. I think we shall."

* * *

**I am so sorry about another really short chapter. But I absolutely promise that the next one will absolutely be longer. I just couldn't connect the next part with the end of this chapter. Again, I am so sorry! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Présentez

"Oh bonjour ! 'Ello! Je suis Madame Peggy Beachure. You are here for the class, no? Venez venu! Come, come. Seet seet. Welcome to Peggy Beachure's Ballroom Dancing!"

Pam and Jim sat in the lobby of Peggy Beachure's Ballroom Dancing after being excitedly ushered into the studio and into two chairs. Madame Beachure wandered over to the front desk and returned holding a stack of papers.

"Dee, uh, dee pre-preced-procedures. Dee papiers." She had a heavy French accent and had short curly brown going-gray hair. She looked to be it her mid to late seventies and wore a long black pants with a frilly off-white blouse.

Pam and Jim sat and filled out the general information on the generic forms. Name, Date of birth, address, etc. After a few minutes Madame Beachure shuffled back over to them and took the papers.

"Pahm and Jeem." She nodded to both of them. " Welcome, again. Are we ready to get started? Our 6:00 class starts soon. Come, come to deese room right here." Madame Beachure grabbed hold of both of their wrists and guided them to the front studio room. "We will have dee class here every week. I will be right back. Do you have shoes?" Jim and Pam both shook their heads and stared down at there feet "Non. Well, tis alright and you cahn dahnce barefoot for today. We will need to get some shoes for you to wear next class. I will get you a list for shops where to buy dem."

"Thanks, uh-Madame Beeuhsher." Jim said, completely butchering her name.

"Just call me Madame." She grinned. "Americans." She muttered under her breath.

They followed her into the grand room that had wooden floors and mirrors along the wall to their right. Opposite the mirrors were tall white windows where the busy street outside was visible.

"Come, come." Madame showed them to a area in the corner of the dance room where a small white wooden set of chairs and a bench sat. Jim and Pam sat down on the bench and started to take their shoes off. They heard the jingle of the lobby door and the noise from the street outside. Pam looked up and saw another older looking couple walk into the room. They looked to be a little younger than Madame and they greeted her warmly.

"Look our classmates!" Pam whispered excitedly.

The couple sat down in the two wooden chairs next to Pam and Jim. A few minutes later Madame peeked into the room.

"Have you all met?"

Pam and Jim shook their heads and the other couple smiled.

Madame "Okay. Well, dees is Joanne." She said and pointed to the women with the short, straight light brownish-blondish hair. "And dees," She pointed to the man next to Joanne, "is George." His hair was gray and his hairline was receding.

Madame then turned her attention to Joanne and George. "Dees is Pahm. And dees is Jeem." She made a sweeping gesture through the air as if she was presenting them to society and then preceded to slap Jim's cheeks and pinch them grandmotherly, grinning up at him because he was about a foot or two taller than she.

"She is so cute!" Pam mouthed to Jim, as Madame fiddled with the CD player on the other side of the room.

"Yeah. Adorable." Jim rolled his eyes and sat rubbing his bright pink cheeks.

"I think she has a thing for you." Jim rolled his eyes sarcastically and Pam gave a little giggle.

"Oh shut-up Pam." He joked.

They continued to stare down at their bare feet while listened o Madame shuffle CDs and change songs.

Jim chuckled. "We are really going through with this."

"Apparently so." Pam answered.

"Do you have any idea what they would say back at the office if they knew what we were doing?"

"I'm not sure I would really want to know."

"Cheet, chat, cheet, chat. Time to commence zee dancing!" Madame shouted over the fluttery piano music that was playing and stepped out onto the middle of the floor. Pam and Jim awkwardly made their way next to the other couple. Jim was rocking back and forth on his heels and Pam was fidgeting with a fray in the hem of her shirt.

"Zee Waltz," Madame began.

* * *

I am terribly terribly sorry for not updating in weeks. I feel ashamed but school work has occupied all my time. I promise to be better about updating. Thank you!

-Lauren


End file.
